starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
ExoS-009C1-HAP "Zeta+"
The ExoS-009C1-HAP "Zeta+" was designed by Rebecca Shorapka and the team that designed the Zeta+ shortly before the Battle of Mon Calamari to prove the customizing capabilities of the Zeta+. She purposely chose to mimic Archer Sol's Siren because it was one of the most famous of the ExoShells. The unit would soon see action shortly after the Battle of Mon Calamari during the Battle of Arcanix, where Archer would note that the unit surpassed his Siren in just about all aspects. But there is the issue where the HAP unit can't be used in humanoid form on the surface of a planet, making it only fully effective in space or very low gravity. Systems 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Movable Frame Rather than placing the armor on top of the ExoShell's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the ExoShell the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the ExoShell's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. Through the use of the Movable frame designers can introduce simple or even complex transformations to the unit. In ExoS-009C1 "Zeta+" case, like the ExoSC-006 "Zeta", transforms into a waverider mode. Waverider mode To those who know nothing about this ExoShell, the waverider mode looks like a fighter, and basically it is. But its from allows the craft to make use of the galactic "solar wind" to aid in its maneuvering and "flight". The only case of a core ward ships using "solar wind" were Solar sailers that weren't all that popular and impractical. The Waverider mode used the combine effort of the "Solar Winds", riding on them like a surfer would on the waves of an ocean, and conventional engines. The Heavy Assault Package hinders the use of the "Solar Wind" of the Waverider mode, but the boosters more then make up for it. Heavy Assault Package The package adds four Hi-Mega Particle Cannons as well as missile pods to the assortment of weapons. It also give the unite more protection with armor and a additional shield generator and projectors. Heavy boosters and additional Vernier Thrusters maintain and even increases the speed and maneuvering of the unit in both modes. Fixed Armaments Hip Beam Cannons Powerful beam weapons that can be used in both mode, but primarily use in Waverider mode. They act as the primary weapon when in dog fighter in waverider mode, they are fire linked but aren't rapid fire, though are powerful enough to destroy fighters and even some sub capital ships in one shot. 60mm Vulcan Guns Close range weapons, they do little against armored units, but against lighter targets or less protected areas on a armored unit, they can cause significant amount of damage. Mostly used when beam weapons are just too much of a over kill. Hi-Mega Particle Cannons Capital Ship scaled weapons able to cause considerable damage to larger ships. These weapons suffer from a much shorter ranger then their capital scaled brethren. Optional Armaments Enhanced Beam Smart-gun The Most powerful weapon used by this ExoShell. Its a modified version used by the "Siren" making it more reliable and energy efficient. Its been set to fire like a beam launcher, which is as powerful as a Systems Alliance capital ship cannon. A Cavalier Rifle is attached to the weapon as an accessory, to be used against smaller targets along with the hip beam cannons. Other Systems Anti-personnel Options to defeat beings that may have gotten to close or even on the ExoShell. This consists of electrifying the hull, electro nets and goop bombs. A anti slicing systems ensures that nothing in a combat setting is able to hack into the systems.